Majin Vegeta and Bulma part 2
by Nova5
Summary: Part two, beware tear-jerker, and between Bulma and Vegeta.


**part two  
**

Bulma stared into those eyes of Vegeta, and saw they were not normal. Usually they were aqau-green for the SSJ mode, but there was something wroung. Bulma's attention was now focused on something of great horor. Vegeta's hand was raised, and was perpared to strike. She stared at it in fear. Vegeta had alwaysed yelled at her, demaned from her, but never had he tried to harm her.   
Vegeta mind blacked out, he saw his hand raise in slow mostion. In is mind was himself consioses, not believing what his body was doing. His mind faught to get his body back undercontrol, and more desperately as his hand came down for a strike. His body ingnored him, his mind screamed. He was not going to harm her! Not now not ever!   
But he did, he was able to slow his hand down to where it taped gently in his body termes, but to Bulma was much more powerful. Vegeta being in SSJ mode made every move without full control of no harmed in mind made his moves powerful. Bulma's body was sent flying. Ten feet from where Bulma once stood she landed, with a large THUD! Vegeta's head bearlied moved, but his eyes were fixed on her.  
" OKASSAN!" Trunks cried and moved to her aid. He was throwen back by a Ki rise so fast it could only mean one thing. Vegeta had gotten Goku to go SSJ. Trunks mind raced. Had his father antentually hit his mother only to get Goku to go SSJ to fight?! Was that all he wanted?! To fight Goku and kill him?! Didn't his mother, if he didn't mean anything at all to him?! Trunks looked at his mother once more.  
Vegeta's eyes turned and a devilish smile with all thought on bulma gone were now focused on his rival. He had to chuckle, Kakkorot was to easy. Before Vegeta could move his head back toward Goku, he heard a moan. Something inside of him, deep down in side of him which was being forced down pulled at him. His eyes fell apon his mate, who was now broken down on the ground.   
Bulma couldn't think of anything once his hand hit her face. Everything was numbed, to where she could fell her body hit the ground, but was to stunned to atnolage the pian on her face on her body. She heard her son yell to her, her mind slowly started to work. She got her bearing after a few seconds. She was almost face down, she had landed on left arm, and it hurt. It was mostly likely broken, her hair was covering her face so she couldn't see. She moaned and slowly got up.  
Vegeta watched as she slowly pushed herself up on her right arm, aperently her left was hurt. He heard Mr. Satan and the anouncer gasph, but the anouncer cried," BY KAMI". As Bulma's face turned towards him, her sholders truned as well. The first thing Vegeta saw was blood all over her hair. When her head turn to face him completely, he saw her right side of her face was nearly completely coved by a ugly fresh bruise. The top her forhead was bleeding fom the landing.   
Trunks saw his mother get up slowly, he heard the anouncer, and looked at Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan was looking at his mother with eyes and face blank with horor. His mothers left arm was not being used to get up, Trunks eyes already wide, filled to where he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't seen all of his mother's face but could she the blood on her hair and a part of the bruise.  
Vegeta world went num and blank in his mind. If not being under Majin control, he would have rushed to her side and flowen off away from all of it, every one so they could be alone. So he could say sorry, only to her, and care for her. The bond began to surface more between them, that was being hidden by the Majin power control.  
Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes change. Only she could she them change. Slowly they changed from light voilet back to normal aqua-green. As she stared into his eyes once more he was no longer cold in her stare. Only she could she the sorrow deep down in his glare on her. But as his face almost began to slip he disapeared. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and another she didn't know who, vanished.


End file.
